Kaze no Buzoku
by mutemuia
Summary: Esa vez en la que Zeno se infiltró en una fiesta de la Tribu del Viento [Este fic participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad** ** _Esa vez…_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 ** _Opción nº 52:_** Esa vez en la que Zeno se infiltró en una fiesta de la Tribu del Viento ( _propuesto por_ **Narutinachan** ).

* * *

 **KAZE NO BUZOKU**

Vestirse fue la parte fácil.

Zeno solo tuvo que descuidar (sustraer o robar son palabras muy feas) un par de prendas tendidas al sol, sobre las grandes rocas junto al río, donde las jóvenes que hacían la colada andaban demasiado distraídas.

Es que había fiesta en Fuuga…

La risa de los niños le había hecho salir del bosque. Y la música, oh la música… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? El eco de la música lejana bailaba entre las copas de los árboles y el corazón de Zeno se agitó con un algo cálido de días más felices… Zeno se esfuerza, pero se le mezclan los recuerdos, se le confunden unos con otros…

Así que, incapaz de luchar contra la añoranza, se había 'agenciado' la típica ropa azul de la Tribu del Viento, y también una túnica sin mangas marrón, como la que llevan los jóvenes al servicio de la tribu. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que pasaba por estas tierras (eso sí lo recordaba). Conseguir las botas sería más difícil, así que se dejó puestas las maltratadas sandalias de esparto que tenía y rezó (no, ahora ya no rezaba), y esperó (eso) que nadie se diera cuenta.

Pero faltaba un detalle.

Las vendas. ¿De dónde sacaría unas vendas? Si había alguien que no las necesitara, ese era él… Frunció el ceño, frustrado… ¿Qué costumbre era esa de atarse las perneras del pantalón y las mangas desde las muñecas hasta casi el codo? No lo entendía, pero era algo que había visto que hacían casi todos los varones de esta tribu. Quizás, se le ocurrió, quizás era para que las mangas no entorpecieran en el combate… Bah, quién sabe… No tenía ni idea… Con un suspiro, Zeno tomó su raída capa de viaje y rasgó del bajo dos finas tiras. Con ellas, se ató como pudo las mangas. A saber cómo lo hacían los chicos de aquí, pero él tuvo que usar los dientes para dejárselas bien atadas. No se parecían en nada, pero aguantarían una mirada casual. Renunció a atarse las perneras del pantalón, porque las sandalias iban a notarse más si lo hacía.

Con un suspiro de anticipación, con la música llamándole, Zeno se dio el visto bueno. No había ni dado un paso cuando se detuvo en seco. _El medallón de Hiryuu_ … Llamaría mucho la atención… Se dejó caer donde mismo estaba, sin saber si llorar o reír por tener que desprenderse del sello de su afecto por Hiryuu. Se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba anudado en la cabeza y dejó caer el medallón en su mano. De un tirón, rasgó el cordel y separó las cuentas y el disco de oro. Resopló, molesto, y tomó su pañuelo, y con mucho cuidado destejió unos cuantos hilos. Trenzó dos cordeles con ellos, uno para el medallón, que guardó bajo la ropa, en el pecho justo sobre su corazón, y el otro para las cuentas de colores. Improvisó un adorno de esos que había visto que llevaban todos, chicos y chicas. Era una cosa sencilla, un cordel con las cuentas en los extremos, que al anudarse caían sobre su sien derecha y chocaban entre sí al menor movimiento. Era agradable…, divertido, incluso…

Ahora sí… Ya estaba listo. Escondió en el tronco de un árbol caído su vieja ropa, llena de desgarrones y agujeros no tan misteriosos en los que prefería no pensar, y echó a andar. Salió del bosque, con ese paso despreocupado suyo, como de quien no tiene penurias en la vida, y una sonrisa en la cara. Siguió a la primera comitiva con camino a las puertas con la que se cruzó y nadie le prestó atención. Mejor así…

Ya estaba dentro…

Los colores, los olores, la risa, la música, asaltaron sus sentidos. Los puestos del mercado punteaban la calle principal y rebosaban de gente, los niños corrían felices, sin que a nadie le preocupara que estuvieran solos, porque nada malo iba a pasarles. No en Fuuga. Y la sonrisa de Zeno se hizo más grande, más de verdad, y dejó que la música guiara sus pies hasta la plaza de armas.

Su corazón saltó de regocijo en el pecho. Él había visto —hace tanto tiempo atrás— cómo los ejércitos formaban allí en ordenadas líneas, y cómo los estandartes ondeaban entre sus filas, preparados para la guerra. Él había visto este sitio convertirse en improvisado hospital de campaña y llenarse del lamento de madres afligidas y cómo el suelo se teñía en la sangre de los heridos. Pero hoy no.

La plaza de armas era un lugar de fiesta, de alegría. De vida.

Alguien le puso una jarra de cerveza en la mano. Otro lo empujó suavemente hacia una de las mesas dispuestas con viandas y otras delicias. Una señora le sonrió y le ofreció un bollo recién hecho que olía a manjar divino, con la mantequilla derritiéndose y haciéndole salivar como si no hubiera comido en días.

Zeno se dejó llevar.

Se dejó llevar como el viento, con el corazón gozoso y una sonrisa.

Y Zeno comió, y danzó, y comió de nuevo, bebió, y rió, pero sobre todo rió. Contó chistes malos, se los contaron a él, bebió mucha más cerveza, e incluso cantó. Y tal fue su éxito, que le pidieron otra. Y los jóvenes, chicos y chicas, se sumaron a su voz. Desafinaban, por supuesto. Pero a nadie le importaba. Cantaban porque se sentían felices, cantaban porque así lo querían. Porque lo necesitaban…

Un joven, de hermosos y risueños ojos azules, le pasó el brazo por el hombro y le puso otra jarra en la mano.

—Eres bienvenido a quedarte si lo deseas… —le dijo. Zeno dio un respingo, y la jarra casi se le escapa de las manos—. En la Tribu del Viento cuidamos de los nuestros, ¿sabes?

—¿Pero cómo sabes que Zeno...? —preguntó él con la inquietud de verse descubierto, dando un paso atrás.

—Aquí nos conocemos todos... —respondió el muchacho, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

—Zeno no engañó a nadie, ¿verdad? —dijo, mordiéndose avergonzado el labio inferior.

—Nop —le respondió el muchacho con humor, guiñándole divertido un ojo, y luego le dio un trago largo a su cerveza.

—Y aun así, ustedes no le dijeron nada a Zeno. Lo aceptaron.

—Ya te lo dije, cuidamos de los nuestros…

Y Zeno sintió cómo su pecho se expandía de puro afecto. Por las ansias de gozar y compartir lo bueno de la vida, por la alegría y el alma generosa de sus gentes. Por la calidez que brindaban a un desconocido.

—¿Un caramelo? —le dijo el muchacho de ojos azules. Zeno lo aceptó y, sorprendido por su dulzura, supo lo que le había atraído a la Tribu del Viento.

Era casi como volver a sentirse en casa.

El joven reía. Y Zeno con él.


End file.
